


Longing

by Superherokid



Series: Among the Stars [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, One Shot, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: Kind of like Star Wars but not because I've never seen it. It takes place in space with an organization called Corps trying to dominate the universe/galaxy. Various rebel groups are aim to stop Corps.Tsukishima & Yamaguchi were childhood friends but that changed when their planet was attacked. Tsukishima works for Corps to get justice for Yamaguchi's death which was pinned on a rebel group. Of course this changes when he mets a ghost from his past.[First thing I've ever written so it may not be the best :)]





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning I'm not good with grammar and the like, so feel free to critique this :3 
> 
> Takes place well after In The Begininng 
> 
> Also there's like lowkey fighting/violence but it's not that descriptive 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I hope you enjoy!! Because I love my boys and SciFi!

The day was just like any other. There was no sign or incident to suggest otherwise. The town was bustling with the same energy it always did on a nice weekend day. The town inhabitants went about their lives with peace. Save for two children who happened to be spending their day in town rather than inside. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the park watching as the clouds passed overhead. They were undisturbed by the bustling people around them. The two absorbed in the I own little world away from the mundane.  


"That one looks like a flower," Yamaguchi pointed toward a jumble of clouds moving across the red sky at a snail's pace.  


"It's an ugly flower," Tsukishima remarks with a smirk as his friend gives a noise of offense.  


"Is not! Look you hurt its feelings!" The freckled boy points to the cloud as it breaks original form.  


"Good," Tsukishima snorts as he sits up and faces his friend." Hey, so I got something for you."  


"What?! I thought we agreed we weren't gonna get each other anything this year," Yamaguchi said as he sat cross legged in front of his friend with a glare.  


"Do you not want it then?" Tsukishima grinned flaunting around a small box.  


"No, wait Tsukki! I want it! I just don't have anything for you," Yamaguchi sighed sadly.  


"It doesn't matter to me. Besides there's always next year," Tsukishima said handing the box to his friend. Yamaguchi opened it and let out a quiet gasp.  


"Tsukki, it's so nice!" Yamaguchi said, admiring the silver necklace. The pendent twisted around showing off a crescent moon with a small star inside it. The lines and form of the shape were shaky but clear.  


"I made it with my mom because she had some free time. It was the first time she let me use the machines, so it's not as good as the other stuff." Tsukishima explained his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink watching his friend admire the necklace. The Tsukishima's owned a family run jewelry store which sold various items. His mother had been shocked that he hadn't gotten Yamaguchi anything for Quinz Day, a day of friends and loved ones. She had eventually convinced him to make the small pendent for a necklace with the proposal of using her equipment she frequently used for various pieces of jewelry.  


"I love it," Yamaguchi exclaimed as he hugged his best friend," Thank you Tsukki."  


"You're welcome," the blonde blushed as he returned the hug. They released each other when Yamaguchi asked for Tsukishima to put it on. He obliged keeping his eyes on the clasps rather than his friend in hopes of hiding his blush. Only he missed his friend's equally red face.  


After the exchange, the pair headed to the market to pick up candy. The two bickered on who would pay, Yamaguchi had won. However, their joy didn't last as they rounded the corner and made their way down the street. A loud explosion followed by shouts and screams filled the air. Farther down the street, a building began to topple sending a plum of dirt to the sky. The chaos continued as people in dark clothing appeared, shouting and demanding various things. The attackers held heavy weapons and held no remorse as they fired upon the crowded town. Tsukishima had reacted first, jolting out of his state of frozen shock, he grabbed Yamaguchi's trembling hand and began to run in the opposite direction.  


They made it halfway down the path before more dark clothed people appeared before them. Their faces covered with masks and waved their large guns around which knocked a few people down. The sight made Tsukishima hesitate and zone out his surroundings resulting in someone harshly bumping into him. The impact caused him to lose his grip on Yamaguchi who had fallen but quickly got up to change their course. However, they pair had been unable to regain any contact with each other, the chaos of people running only adding to their separation. Another explosion rocked the ground beneath Tsukishima causing him to fall painfully onto the road. Scrambling to his feet he saw as the building before him began to crumble, debris flying wherever. The crowd before him thinned, enabling him to see Yamaguchi standing not far from the toppling building. As their eyes locked, the world seemed to slip into slow motion for Tsukishima. The world hushed leaving only a deafening ringing as background as Tsukishima watched the side of the building come crashing down. The sight of Yamaguchi screaming his name burned into his eyes with the cloud of dirt that rose from the impact. His vision blurred with tears and dirt the scene before him slowly fading back into real time and as halting him the chaotic noise around him.  
\-----  


A loud gasp of air filled the dark room as Tsukkishima jolted from his sleep. His body trembled as he rubbed away the dampness from his eyes as well as the sweat collected at his forehead. He took in deep breathes as he turned his focus on to the small desk opposite to his bed. On shaky legs, Tsukishima made his way over to the desk to turn on the light. Illuminating the small gray room he was able to read the clock displaying the time. He huffed in frustration as he saw he had nearly 3 hours to kill before he was truly meant to get up. Tsukishima resentfully grabbed his glasses and began his morning routine. Shower, dress in his Corps uniform, grab his belt, check his equipment and then head to the cafeteria for food.  


The cafeteria was as loud as always despite the early hours. Men and women from various regions of the universe mingled about while they messily ate the mush that was dubbed food. Tsukishima already felt the oncoming headache as he navigated toward a vacant table in the back. He spent the majority of the time spreading the food around his plate, his dream from that morning preventing him from any sense of appetite. Once he collected himself, Tsukishima wrapped the fruit and toast in his napkin and made his way out of the cafeteria.  


Tsukishima walked down the pristine white corridors of the Corps facility he inhabited as his thoughts turned sour. His head swirled with the memories of his home plant and his life before the attack by a rebel group. After the attack the Corps showed up to restore order and stability. Tsukishima never felt more hatred for rebels than that time. He always seemed to lose someone important to the radical group. His father, his brother, and his best friend who in turn his crush. His heart ached as he remembered each loss. All because a group of morons didn't like the rules and laws of the government. They couldn't whine and complain like everyone else. They had to go and destroy other people's lives so they could 'prove a point'.  


He signed up for Corps as soon has he was eligible despite his mother's protests. He went through years of grueling training each day worst than the last. Most days he wished he had listened to his mother, but his home would only remind him of what he can never get back. So he suffered through training which he naturally excelled at. Training gave away to being placed in the lowest rank, troopers. Over time Tuskishima climbed the ladder and became a guard. Guards are nothing special but it's a hell of a lot better than being a trooper. Troopers are sent to monitor god awful places where they will die. Troopers are the lackeys that die in the backgrounds of films. Guards are lackeys that stand around to fill in space.  


Shaking his head, Tsukishima grabbed his cloak, mask and rifle before exiting the facility. He flipped up his hood and concealed his uniform within his cloak rather than putting on his mask. The mask was stuffy and suffocating, plus it just drew in unwanted attention to the fact he was a guard. The streets were crowded with a diversity of vendors, shoppers, and pedestrians on their way to home, work, or someplace else. It stank the farther he walked away from the center of the looming city. The city was not the cleanest or nicest, but people made due with what they were given. Tsukishima slipped into an narrow path unnoticed and continued avoiding people. He walked the familiar path with ease but never let his guard down. He's always on alert even if no one is ever in this area. The walls around him are crumbling, and litter the filthy ground which he navigates around easily. It takes only a few minutes to arrive at the worn green door of the small building tucked away hidden from the city.  


He checks the time, an hour before his shift, with a sigh he gives a sharp knock and takes out the napkin with food. The door creaks open slowly before opening all the way to reveal a small, blonde girl.  


When Tsukishima fisrt met Yachi he had mistook her as a child. She was a nervous wreck who had thought she was going to be sentenced to death because she ran into a guard. Tsukishima was startled and slightly amused. He managed to calm her down before leaving her. He had felt a little unnerved that someone like her was wandering around the city without help. So he took off his mask and concealed his uniform, introduced himself and escorted her home. He learned that she was in search of a decent job and was struggling, and thus he began bringing her what ever he didn't want. Which was usually a lot. Yachi remand unaware of his position due to the fact most, if not all, people were wary and fearful of Corps.  


"H-Hi! I wasn't expecting you here this early! You usually come toward the afternoon." She squeaks out and moves for the tall boy to enter. He shakes his head and hands her the napkin while keeping his uniform covered but removing his hood.  


"My shift changed, so I start in an hour. Just dropping this off and leaving," Tsukishima explained as he began to make his leave.  


"Uh thank you! Again!" She says waving a hand with a nervous smile on her face.  
"You're welcome Yachi," Tsukishima responds. He bids her goodbye before briskly walking away toward the center of the city once again. He places his mask on before entering the square where the prison is.  


He arrives and assumes his positions relieving the guard that was previously on duty. He ignores any attempt at socializing made by the other guards and they quickly loose interest. It feels like hours of standing outside the small prison. Tsukishima merely watches as the flow of people go by, carrying out their daily lives.  


"OI, you take my place inside while I go take a leak," a guard from inside shouts at him not giving him an option as the other leaves. With a sigh, Tsukishima enters the cell room and stands by the table in front of the metal bars. Sitting down is like a blessing which he relishes in. A throat being cleared disrupts his bliss and he stares down the source with a venomous glare which is unfortunately concealed by his mask.  


"Would you happen to know what time it is?" the man behind the bars asks innocently. Fixing his ash colored hair that has fallen into his face, revealing the poor state the man is in. He is pale save for the few colors of bruising and cuts. Tsukishima wrinkles his nose in distaste as he reaches for the file in the desk containing the information of the man inside. 

Code name: Silver Wing  
Identity: Sugawara Koushi  
Affiliates: Karasuno  
Crimes: treason, murder, theft, illegal possession of arms, smuggling...

A huff escapes Tsukishima's lips as he continues to read through the file. It lacks much information due to Karasuno being an anonymous group, concealing their identities and sticking to shadows. He flops the file back onto the table, crosses his arms and observes the rebel. Sugawara observes him right back with a smirk that makes it seem as though he knows something no one else does. Their stare down is interrupted when the guard relieves Tsukishima. As he leaves he glances at the guard briefly, something felt odd but he shrugs it off. A few seconds of standing around once more is when he is mental kicking himself.  


Screams echo off the walls as clouds of black smoke fill the streets. Figures with crow mask jump from the roofs and alleyways. Tsukishima wastes no time in knocking down attackers. He takes down another as a scream once again fills the air. Looking up his heart stops, seeing Yachi frozen in the path of an oncoming vehicle blinded by the thick smoke.  


Without hesitation, he jumps to his feet and launches Yachi and himself out of harms way. She lets out a squeak of fright as they crash down onto the ground. Tsukishima feels Yachi freeze as he looks at her and let's out a quiet 'shit' realizing his mask no longer shields his face. 'It must have been knocked off during the fall', Tsukishima mentally smacks himself.  


"Get out of here," he shouts above the noises as he gets to his feet grabbing his discarded mask and rushing back into the fight. He spots the guard from before leave the building with Sugawars held tightly in their arms. Before he could make any attempt to stop them, he dodges a hit from his side. He and his attacker exchange punches a kicks before Tsukishima gains an opening and quickly pinning the rebel beneath him.  


A glint of silver catches his eye halting him from knocking out the rebel. He peers down at the necklace and his breath catches. A moon with a star within it. His hand becomes shaky as he rips off the mask of the man he has pinned. His body becomes rigid and has tunnel vision focusing solely on the body beneath him. The rebel wears a look of fear and determination which is covered with constellations of freckles and mossy hair.  


"Ta-Tadashi," he vaguely hears himself say before a his knocked to his side. He coughs as he raises himself to his hands and knees. He sees the backs of the rebels disappear into the clouds of smoke, the ghost of his past vanishing with them. 

\---

He raises his fist and hesitates before knocking on the worm green door. It doesn't open, but he was not expecting it to. It's been nearly 3 weeks since the rebels attacked the prison. Yachi had yet to open the door since she discovered Tsukishima's secret. Of course he is not hurt in the slightest. That's a big lie.He let out a huff and placed the napkin down on the doorstep before making his way back to the facility.  


"W-Wait!" He stops and turns to see a disheveled Yachi. "Do you want to.."  


He gives a small nod before heading back and entering her house. It's tense despite the homey attire and the two take a seat.  


"Sorry for not telling you," Tsukishima breaks the uncomfortable silence they slipped into.  


"Why are you here?" Yachi asks clenching her fists in her lap.  


"I was demoted so I'm being stationed on Nereon. So I won't be bringing you fruit and stuff anymore," he explains.  


"Oh. Why do you do that? You're apart of Corps. N-Not that I don't like Corps. I just-" Yachi's voice shakes as she panics toward the end of her sentences.  


"It's ok. Corps isn't that great. They abuse their authority and flaunt their titles. It's pathetic." Tsukishima explains after a humorless laugh. "I can't stand the others, so I came here because your not annoying."  


"Thank you? I'm sorry for not answering you. I thought you were going to arrest me," she gives a nervous laugh clearly frazzled.  


"You're the last person anyone would arrest," Tsukishima chuckles. "I should head back. I wasn't supposed to leave the facility, so I need to get back before I'm noticed."  


"I have something for you!" Yachi jumps startling Tsukishima a bit as he stands. She returns shortly only going into the room in the back, her hands clasp tightly around an object. "I have a few of these stones. They're special and I was planning on giving you one before. So here."  


She shoves the rock into Tsukishima's hand and takes a few breathes to recover from talking so quickly. The purple rock is cool and rough while giving off a slight glow. Attached to a smooth black rope long enough to hang from ones neck. He glances up and gives a Yachi a small smile, a look of relief washed over her face and gives a small smile back.  


"Thank you, Yachi." Tsukishima says before he leaves to sneak his way back to the facility.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkishima is bored and salty about it. Reunions unfold in the worst way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of my little one shot! Tbh the ending is not what I had planned, so little disappointed. HOWEVER, I planned on writing more for this AU!  
> I'm still in the planning area but I hope to commit to this (bc I don't commit to anything) 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Tsukishima comes to the conclusion that his punishment is to die of boredom or the planet itself. After reporting back to the head of the Corps facility back on Terson, he and the other guards posted at the prison were demoted back to Troopers. Tsukishima of course had received the worst punishment because had been the only conscious guard. This lead the head to believe he didn't try hard enough.  


'That was bullshit. If they didn't want the rebel to have been freed he should have been in a higher level prison.' Tsukishima had thought to himself bitterly. Now he is stuck in the middle of a forest with hundreds of carnivorous plants and animals. It just so happened that the majority of the plant's pallets enjoyed humans. He was the only human stationed here. However, he rarely left the building only standing as watch at the front doors. Doesn't seem dangerous, right? Wrong. This facility was hardly ever at peace. Various tribes of god knows what stumbled upon this slab of concrete and attack. The guards at the front doors barely live past the first week.  


It had been nearly four days since Tsukishima had arrived and he had nearly been killed on the first day. He was rattled, of course, but he thought it was better than sitting next to an Omniform for every meal. When he's not on duty he is wasting away in his closet sized room. He curses the architects that built this horrendous facility. Sleep hardly comes to him due to many factors. The biggest factor of lack of sleep: Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima drives himself mad with all the unanswered questions, the possibilities, and the scenarios as to how he saw Yamaguchi that day. Was he going insane? Was it someone who looked like him? Was it something in the smoke? How did Yamaguchi survive? Why didn't Yamaguchi contact him if he had survived? Did he hit his head and imagined it all?  


Tsukishima clenched his fist around the staff he held as he stood out in front of the door. It was nearing the end of his shift and all he wanted to do was-he didn't know what he wanted to do. He wanted answers. He wanted Yamaguchi. He mentally scoffs at himself by his pathetic state.  


"Hey go check up on Rohok, he said he was takin a quickie before his shift ended." The Torrp next to him said. Her words were jumbled and gravely, so Tsukishima hardly understood what she said. He gave a groan before complying, God knows the Torrp wouldn't do it herself.  


The forest loomed over him, his walk was slow and cautious. He may be bored but he was not going to be eaten by a plant. He sighs for the hundredth time that day as he scans the shadows and bushes. He halts as his eye catches a hulking form by a nearby tree.  


"Hey, the shifts almost over so head back," he calls loud enough to be heard. He glares hard when the Torrp doesn't move. "HEY!"  


He stomps over to the tree aggravated. If looks could kill this Torrp would be well dead.  


"Didn't you hear me? I said-"  
Tsukishima stops short when he sees the Torrp is slumped and unconscious. His equipment is gone as well as the outter layer of his uniform. Alarm bells go off in his head as he races back to the facility. He jumps back onto the path to see the other guards unconscious and the door wide open. The hallways inside show signs of a struggle. He runs down various corridors and spots two cloacked figures shoving their way into the control room. Tsukishima disgards the staff and takes out his laser gun and sets it to a non lethal level. He bursts into the room and points his gun at the intruders who stand at the computers.  


"Are you serious!" He grits out glaring at the familiar crow masks of Karasuno members. The one not sat in front of the computer lunges at Tsukishima which he avoids and returns the punch. He and the crow were evenly matched however, Tsukishima saw he lacked a solid defense. He easily took advantage of that and was able to knock him down. He set his focus on the other rebel only to get a solid punch to the face. Tsukishima fell back as he saw spots and the two rebels fled from the room.  


Stumbling to his feet he examined the damage the crow had done to the computers. He is familiar with the technology of this base and assess the problem quickly. Launching from the chair he runs out of the room and down the corridor. An explosion followed by plumes of smoke billow out of the control room. The rebel had set up the computer to self destruct after wiping all of the information onto a drive.  


'What idiot puts a self destruct into a computer!?' Tsukishima yells to himself as he races through the halls. Static crackles though his radio before a voice calls for back up in the quarter wing. He navigates quickly arriving in the wing in no time. He rounds the corner just in time to see a rebel take down the last standing trooper in the hall. He gaps at the scene before the rebel rushes at him. A mantra of "Shitshitshitshit" sounds in his head as the rebel easily avoids all his attacks and lands plenty of their own. Tsukishima lands heavily as the rebel flips him using Tsukishima's own momentum against himself.  


Dazed he rips off his mask to get a better flow of air, because it never did aid Tsukishima. Before he is able to jump back up the rebel swipes Tsukishima's discarded gun that he lost during the scuffle and aims it at Tsukishima. He glares up at the rebel who stands rigid and a slight tremble in their hand.  


"Tsukki," the rebel says sending Tsukishima to freeze any and all thoughts and bodily functions. The rebel lowers the gun and slumps to his knees. He removes the crow mask to reveal the freckled face that Tsukishima is all to familiar with. The two sit stunned by the revelation before them. Tsukishima barely registers him siting up and reaching out for Yamaguchi.  


"Don't move!" The shout breaks the trance and Yamaguchi jumping to action raising the gun to the oncoming trooper. Only his reaction is slower than the trooper and goes down with a cry of pain. Tsukishima feels the cold dread that claws at his spine and snatches the fallen gun and fired at the unsuspecting Trooper.  


"Yamaguchi, shit," he says fear taking over as he sees the blood seeps over his friend's shoulder. He places a hand on the bleeding wound as a sorry attempt to stop the bleeding. His hands tremble but he doesn't notice. He curses the Trooper for using the lethal mode, it's not a go to mode and only used as a last resort. His panicked thoughts do not register the approaching person only the pained look on Yamaguchi's face. He also fails to register the force to the back of his head until his vision blurs into darkness. 

\---

Tsukishima wakes up slowly to a painful throbbing in the back of his head. Sitting up he closes his eyes as the room swims. He clenches his jaw to will away the pain and opens his eyes. The room is dim and cool, lacking windows or any accessories aside from the bed he woke up on. He's lacking the outer layer of his uniform which is no surprise. He figures he's been captured by the rebels given that he would recognize any room in the facility on Nereon. He gathers his memory of everything that lead up to his current situation and sets into a panic about Yamaguchi.  


His worries are cut short when the door is opened quickly and loudly which agitates Tsukishima's headache. He glares at the source of his current irritation to see, what he assumes to be, a child.  


"Good you're awake! Daich- I mean my Captian wants to see you!" The child shouts from the door.  


"Can you not shout," Tsukishima grumbles as he stands up to follow the child who seems to radiate energy.  


"Sorry, forgot you hit your head," the kid says as he skips down the hall.  


"I didn't hit my head. Someone else hit my head," Tsukishima glares harder at the small enigma before him.  


"Oh right, sorry 'bout that. I was hoping you would forget," the kid scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face. Tsukishima glares daggers at the kid's back with seething hatred.  


"OI, BAKAYAMA! THAT'S MINE!"  


The ball of energy shrieks before racing into the room in front of them. Tsukishima massages his temples as he reluctantly follows. The room is large and bright with various couches and cushions scattered around the room. His attention is drawn to the kid fighting with a dark haired boy over a small container. The two yell and shove each other loudly and Tsukishima longs for the quiet room he was in when he woke up.  


"Would you two please shut the hell up. If I didn't already have a headache I would surely have one now," he nearly shouts as the two halt their actions.  


"What's that supposed to mean?" The ginger glares crossing his arms over his chest, an attempt to look intimating.  


"He means you're being loud dumbass," the dark haired boy grins menacingly.  


"You were being loud too!" The 'dumbass' squawks pointing accusingly at the other.  


"The hell! Can't you two save your lovers quarrel for later?"  


"HAHH?!"  


Tsukishima swears the pair could have gotten whiplash at the breakneck speed their heads turned to look at Tsukishima. He gave a smug smirk at the flushed faces and their idiotic floundering. His focus is centered to the dark haired kid as a sense of familiarity washed over him.  


"Why in the hell would I date Kageyama? He's always grumpy," the ginger makes a face as the other looks furious. Tsukishima simply quicks an eyebrow at the name drop. 'Idiots.'  


"I am not! Also don't say my name!" Kageyama slaps the other upside the head as they bicker some more. The yells of 'Hinata you moron' and 'Stupid Kageyama' fill the room once more.  


The two squabble as Tsukishima racks his brain for the name. He sours recalling the infamous trainee he had encounter multiple times while in training. Those interactions were scarce, but the rumors were in escapable. He was dubbed the King for his tyrannical lead and poor attitude. However, he was top of the class and left the training program early. The blonde snickered causing the other two to halt their arguing.  


"What's so funny?" Hinata whispers to kageyama who simply shrugs.  


"Sorry, it just seems the King of the Corps has found his Queen," Tsukishima smirks smugly. Kageyama stiffened and glared darkly at him while Hinata stood with wide eyes.  


"Hey don't call him that!" Hinata snaps defending Kageyama.  


"As you wish your highness," Tsukishima mumbles. His taunting doesn't go unnoticed, and only enrages Kageyama. Within seconds, Tsukishima is shoved against the wall with a knife at his throat. The two glare daggers at each other as the doors on the far end of the room slide open.  


"Kageyama stand down!" An angry shout echoes across the room followed by heavy foot steps. The two are roughly separated by a stern brunet man and a dark haired woman. "Hinata you were supposed to bring him straight to me."  


"Sorry Daichi!" Hinata bows apologetically to his captain who sighs.  


"Kageyama I'll deal with you later," Daichi points sternly at Kageyama who has yet to stop glaring Tsukishima," and you. Follow me."  


Tsukishima silently follows Daichi with the woman behind him leaving the troublesome pair behind. The trio walk down the hallway which was identical to the one he followed Hinata in. It's not long before he is lead into a room with nothing but a table and a few chairs. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at the set up. He expected to be interrogated but hadn't expected it to be in a room such as this. He'll laugh if they play the good cop bad cop card. Daichi motions to the seat across the table from the one he goes to occupy.  


"We have a few question for you and it'll be quick with your corporation," Daichi began, folding his arms on the table. Tsukishima gave a small nod of his head and Daichi began with the basic questions: Name. Rank. Code. How long has he been in Corps. What was Corps purpose for being on the planet. The questions were typical and tiresome.  


However, Daichi had paused when the dark haired woman cleared her throat. He nodded and got up as she took his seat, Tsukishima surpressed a shiver that ran down his spine from her glare.  


"Where'd you get this?" She asks placing the purple rock from Yachi down on the table. He keeps his face void of emotion as she revealed it.  


"Why do you want to know?" Tsukishima questions back. Her glare hardens and the room seems to drop a few degrees.  


"These stones are sacred and are not distributed anywhere. Where did you get the stone?" Her tone is as hard as her glare.  


"It was a gift," he says, it was apparently the wrong response as the woman begins to rise and is stopped by Daichi with a hand on her shoulder.  


"Kiyoko, calm down," he says quietly before turning back to Tsukishima. "Who was it from?"  


"What will you do with that information?" He asks. He's not going to trust this group easily. He has no idea of their intentions or motives. Karasuno may be low on the Corps' threat list compared to the other rebel groups, but they're specialty is information and stealth. The pair seemed caught off guard by his question.  


"Someone special to me has gone missing. We are the only ones with access to these stones. I wish to find them and this is the biggest lead I currently have," Kiyoko says a few moments later.  


Tsukishima pauses before he answers, "It was a gift from Yachi Hitoka."  


Kiyoko sucks in a small breath which would be unnoticed to the untrained eye. Daichi places a comforting hand on her shoulder once again.  


"Where is she?" Her voice is cold but holds a variety of emotions.  


"Terson, she's safe most likely. Her home was hidden and unless you were looking for it you wouldn't see it." Tsukishima says sitting up in his chair as he watches Kiyoko's frame sag in relief. She gives a nod before letting Daichi reclaim his seat.  


"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a question before you resume." Tsukishima says quickly cutting Daichi off from speaking. Daichi gives a puzzled look before nodding. Tsukishima hesitates for a moment releasing he doesn't actually have one question, but multiple. The majority all for Yamaguchi. He takes a breathe before asking his question quietly. "How's Yamaguchi?"  


The pair freeze and the room becomes tense. The hostile looks return however, Tsukishima matches them. "He's recovering. How do you know him?"  


"He's not on file if that's what you're worried about," Tsukishima assures. He does not want to explain his situation with Yamagcuhi to the pair. He rather be speaking with him the more this conversation prolongs itself.  


"Then how'd you know of him if he isn't on file?" Daichi presses on his face stern. Tsukishima doesn't budge and remains silent. A few moments go by and there's a tap on the door and enters a familiar head of ash. If possible Tsukishima's mood worsens. Daichi gives out a startled 'Suga' as he enters the room. His interrogators send questioning looks over to him, but he ignores them as he scans over Tsukishima. Sugawara beckons them to follow him leaving Tsukishima alone in the room.  


It's not long until the door reopens and Daichi steps in. His posture has changed, but Tsukishima can't pin the reason for it. Daichi motions for him to follow simply stating 'the questions can wait for later' and that 'his head must be in pain'. It is but its nothing compared to when he woke up. He's directed to a more inhabited room on the opposite side of the building. He's left to himself for hours before he lays down on the bed. It's a simple room similar to his previous quarters with a desk, bed, and closet. Unlike his room this one has items decorating the desk, cabinet and the walls.  


He doesn't release he had fallen asleep until the lights flick on, bathing the room in blinding light. He groans and shields his eyes, a dull throb making itself present. There's an intake of breathe before an all to familiar voice fills the room with an all too familiar phrase: "Sorry Tsukki!"  


Tsukishima jumps and faces his childhood friend who stands by the cluttered desk. He seems worn and pained. His shoulder is covered by a fresh shirt which exposes a little bit of a white bandage. The moon necklace rests upon his chest clearly and sways as Yamaguchi rests on the desk. His frame has drastically changed from what Tsukishima remembers of the small, thin boy who now sports well defined muscles and various white scars on tan, freckled skin. His mossy hair has grown out, and pulled back in small ponytail; the ahoge stubbornly remains. Tsukishima is overwhelmed with emotions he hasn't felt in years since he lost Yamaguchi. He wants to scream, cry and yell in joy. He wants to shake Yamaguchi by the shoulders and demand to be told how he survived. Why has he joined the rebels? Why hadn't he tried to find him? What has he done for so long? Where has he been for so long? But instead he chokes and asks:  


"How's your shoulder?"  


"It's fine. Hurts a bit, but that's expected."  


Yamaguchi shifts on the desk and rings his hands together. A silence falls on the room as the two simply stare. Tsukishima shifts to the side of the bed a bit and glances at the floor in front of Yamaguchi's worn boots. There's only a slight hesitation as his feet move to occupy the new space on the bed. Tsukishima focuses on breathing as he organizes his crazed thoughts. Yamaguchi must have been doing the same because he jumps a bit when Tsukishima speaks.  


"That day, I saw you- I saw you die. How are you here?" He clenches the bedding under his hands as he looks at Yamaguchi. He wears an expression of shock and disbelief before recovering and answering.  


"The building wasn't that close- I mean it was but I was shoved out of the way. I wasn't able to see the person who saved me, but they lead me away from the majority of the chaos. We were going to go farther but we were attacked by Corps Troopers. The person fought them off but there were so many. We were outnumbered. I don't really remember everything that had happened after that," Yamaguchi explained mumbling the last sentence. "It was so overwhelming I kind of fainted. When I woke up I was in some cell. The other people there filled me in on what happened. Corps had been looking for a rebel group on our planet and thought I was one of them. T-They also told me a-about our planet. I was heartbroken. Tsukki, I thought you had died."  


Yamaguchi voice trembled as he wiped away a few stray tears that appeared. Tsukishima tentatively placed his hand on Yamaguchi's arm turning to face him head on.  


"Why would you think that?" Tsukishima asks, his mind spinning. Why would Corps soldiers take him? What rebel group? How did Yamaguchi end up with Karasuno?  


Yamaguchi looked at him with an unreadable expression. Tsukishima watched as his eyebrows furrowed together, his expression settling on confusion.  


"Our home, our planet was destroyed. I saw the debris of it all. Corps had done something to it a month after the attack! How could you not know that? Why would you join Corps after what had happened?" Yamaguchi rose from the bed in rage.  


"What? The rebels where the ones to attack our town. Corps had made efforts to regain what we lost. Why would they even want to destroy a planet? How would they even manage go about doing that?" Tsukishima rose as well. He was trying to comprehend the information Yamagcuhi had given him.  


"No they had staged the attack. It was all them! Our planet had been the base of operation for a rebel group and Corps wanted to end it. And as for how they did it, I-I don't know. Nobody saw, but the evidence is clear. Our home is gone!"  


"You expect me to believe that?" Tsukishima scoffs crossing his arms. He isn't sure what to make of any of this. He is floored by the things Yamagcuhi is spewing at him. He finds it ridiculous that Yamaguchi would make all of this up. For what? Turn his back on the Corps? However, in the beginning, before he turned a blind eye to make his life easier, Tsukishima has u liar doubts. An itch at the back of this head believes his friend.  


"When was the last time you heard anything from anyone from our home? Have you ever actually gone back to see it?" Yamaguchi stares Tsukishima down without relenting.  


'Why would I want to do that? There was nothing left for me there. You were gone.'   


"Shut up Yamaguchi."  


"No. You're being ridiculous! Are you even trying to consider what I'm saying? Why would I lie, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi is pleading as his voice cracks and hands tremble. His stance is slouched with pain from his shoulder. Tsukishima clenches his fists by his side.  


'I haven't heard from my mother since I left. I never got any contact from her, despite all the things Ive sent her. The looks from Yachi when I mentioned my home those few times we talked. I never was permitted to leave for home while everyone else had been able to.'   


"Why would rebels even destroy a planet? They only want to help people! You know that! You've seen it happen, haven't you?" Yamaguchi takes a few steps closer to Tsukishima who stands rigid his head to the floor.  


'So many times. The rebels threw themselves in front of the pedestrians and by standers that had been caught up in the fray. They never harmed civilians. I witnessed a rebel group liberate an oppressed town. Everyone was always feared the Corps. I knew they abused their power and authority. Of course I knew. It was just easier to turn a blind eye.'   


"Tsukki, please believe me," Yamaguchi's voice was quiet but close. Yamguchi's hands slowly grasped Tsukishima's as a sob racked his body. The smaller boy pulled him into a hug and sat down on the bed. Tsukishima felt tears stain his shirt a few moments after. The pair sat like that for minutes before any attempts of composing themselves were made. Tsukishima dreaded the loss of contact that might follow, so he gently laid them down on the bed. Yamaguchi didn't seem to be phased or uncomfortable by Tsukishima's actions.  


He was most likely too exhausted to care, Tsukishima had concluded. Why else would he allow this? Tsukishima was well aware of how awful Corps was, but he joined anyway. Yamagcuhi knew that as well. He didn't deserve to be forgiven for his choices. His head throbbed the more he thought, and it had only worsened with the yelling and crying. He closed his eyes and wielded away all his thoughts. He'd deal with Yamaguchi's hatred and disappointment in the morning. He unconsciously shifted closer to Yamagcuhi, who wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist and tucked his head under his chin. The pair relished in one another's touch and presence. For once, the silence was comfortable and filled with warmth. It was welcomed as Tsukishima listened their breathing mingling calmly.  


"Tsukki." Yamaguchi's voice was soft, barely a whisper. "I'm glad your here."


End file.
